


Crushed

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alliteration is Awesome, Community: sailormoonland, F/M, Infatuation, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, creepers gonna creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadeite experiences rejection for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Write a story using ten "v" words.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
> This won [second place](http://i917.photobucket.com/albums/ad17/411media/SML/Banners/Mine/v.png) in the _V is For . . ._ challenge during Battle V at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

She was a vision in vermillion velvet. Dozens of bodies separated them, all swaying to the strange music of this moon kingdom. He still found her, standing with her friends. She appeared too vexed to enjoy herself. Where was her princess? There, in the very centre, dancing with his prince. 

They’d warned them both of this infatuation but they stilled carried on. Truthfully, Jadeite relished any chance to be near the Martian princess, even while scolding their charges.

Yet there he remained. He, envoy and bodyguard of the Prince of Earth, was stricken with nerves. A sudden flash of movement from her vicinity – she was coming toward him, looking cross. Jadeite’s mouth went dry. 

"I’m no vagrant," he stammered, "Merely vigilant. I’d hoped Your Grace would honour me with a dance."

"I don’t fraternize," she replied with thinly – veiled venom and left. Jadeite exited the other way, suppressing bitter tears.


End file.
